Mio  Ritsu  3 ?
by Jazzieloo
Summary: a sequel to house is to foundation with a weird twist. A bunch of OC's but Ritsu and Mio are still there, and some appearances from the original girls will come. i made it M because ppl from my previous work kept -abandoned-
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! The start of a new story, a strange one though…

This is a sequel to "House is to Foundation", but if you don't really want to read it I'll sum it up for you.

Ritsu and Mio are about 27-28 somewhere there

They're married, living in the U.S.A., with three dogs, Ritio, Mercutio and Hayley.

Ritsu works with some big company…

Anyways, I warned you, strange

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ritsu shot up out of bed when she heard Mio shriek.

"What?" Ritsu shouted, running down the stairs.

"There are a bunch of teenagers in our house and they have ears and tails!" Mio shouted. Ritsu couldn't help but stop for a second and think about it.

"Huh?" Ritsu ran into the kitchen to find Mio with a frying pan standing in front of three rather tall teenagers. Two boys, and a girl. They all looked related, one boy was a few inches taller then the girl and boy. The shorter was about 5"11 and the taller boy looked like he was 6"2. The girl was around 5"9-5"10. They all had light brown skin.

The shorter boy had short, spikey black hair and dark brown eyes. His eyebrows were a bit thick and stood on a straight line above his eyes. The taller boy looked almost exactly the same. The shorter boy wore a white t-shirt, a gray hooded sweatshirt and blue jeans, with grey Reeboks, the shoelaces un-done. The taller boy wore a gray shirt, with a black Volcrom commando jacket, baggy black pants, and commando boots.

The girl had the same face as both of them, with some more feminine features, but her hair was shoulder length. She wore a white tank top, skull shorts, and black Nikes.

But the strange thing about them is that they all had the same dog ears, pointed up in alert, and sleek black tails. They all had collars on two, all of them red.

"Hold on…" Ritsu said, taking a hesitant step towards the shorter boy. She took the tag of his collar and her eyes widened.

"Mercutio…?"

"Ritsu-sama! Yep, it's me!" the boy said, smiling.

"Then… that makes you Hayley," Ritsu said, pointing to the girl.

"Yeah, that's right, Ritsu-sama." The girl said, her eyes gleaming. The taller boy snorted.

"Act more mature, you two." He said, crossing his arms.

"Ritio?" Mio said, still holding the frying pan.

"Ah, Mio-sama, yes I am Ritio." Ritio said, looking at Mio with a small smile.

"Why are you guys… humans?" Mio asked, finally setting the pan down.

"We are not sure ourselves, Mio-sama. We just woke up after that thunderstorm, and we were like this." Ritio answered.

"Yeah, anyways, let's go play, Ritsu-sama!" Hayley said, taking Ritsu's arm and started dragging her out the room. Ritsu tried to struggle, but Hayley was unbelievably strong.

"Yeah, yeah! Sounds like fun!" Mercutio said, bounding after them.

"Come back here!" Ritio growled. "Don't you think Ritsu-sama might be a bit confused? Come back and wait until we sort this out!"

"You're not the boss of us! You're our_ younger_ brother!" Hayley snarled.

"But I'm still the biggest, which makes me the leader." Ritio barked.

"Oh yeah?" Mercutio took a step up to Ritio, getting into his face. It looked a bit absurd since Mercutio was 4 inches shorter than him, but they gave off a dark aura. "Says who?"

"Me," Ritio said, glaring down at him. "Unless you want to try to oppose me…But how can you with that tiny body of yours?"

"Let's do this, little brother!" Mercutio shouted, hopping up and biting Ritio in the ear. Ritio roared in pain, and shook Mercutio off, sending him onto the kitchen floor. Mercutio shook it off, and charged into Ritio's mid section, pushing him into the wall.

"Ritio cut it out!" Mio shouted, causing Ritio to look up. Mercutio took the second to bite Ritio in the shoulder as hard as possible.

"That's right, get him Mercutio!" Ritsu shouted. She looked at Hayley, who just stood idly by. "Why aren't you getting in this?"

"It's a male thing… I have no desire what so ever to be the leader. It would be a pain in the ass to look over these two." Hayley said, with a slight shrug.

"Ritsu, don't encourage them!" Mio shouted, as Ritio slammed his forehead on Mercutio's.

"Ritio _was_ antagonizing Mercutio! He deserves it!" Ritsu said, pointing accusingly at Ritio.

"He was using _sense_ Ritsu! We do need to figure this out!"

"That doesn't mean he has to go and make a short joke! And he's not even short! THAT'S A GOOD ONE MERCUTIO!" Ritsu shouted, and Mercutio bit the back of Ritio's neck.

"Ritsu, stop it _right now!_" Mio shouted, hitting Ritsu.

"Ritsu-sama!" Hayley and Mercutio shouted at the same time. Mercutio Pushed Ritio away and sprinted to Ritsu's side. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Hayley stood in front of Ritsu, and growled menacingly at Mio. Mio took a step back, startled, only to have Ritio appear and snarl at Hayley.

"Back off." Ritio growled.

"She just hit Ritsu-sama!" Mercutio snarled, baring his teeth.

"Uh guys…" Ritsu said, lifting her head.

"Mio-sama was trying to tell Ritsu-sama something and she refused to listen." Ritio barked.

"Still, she didn't have to hit Ritsu-sama!" Hayley yelled back. "Ritsu-sama should not be hit!"

"Guys…" Ritsu said, trying to get their attention.

"She deserves to be hit back!" Mercutio snarled. Mio looked at him a bit scared.

"Don't even try to touch her!" Ritio growled, crouching a bit, like a wolf about to pounce on its prey.

"Hey doggie-doggies…" Ritsu said.

"There's two of us and one of you, Ritio! Plus, we're you're seniors!" Hayley shouted, her hair looking a bit static-y. "We can easily take you."

"Bring it on!"

"YO DOGS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SPEAK!" Ritsu shouted, her eyes glowing a bit red. The dogs turned to her surprised and Mio looked the most shocked.

"Listen to me! It happens all the time, you should've learned that over two years! I harass Mio and I get hit, that's what balances the world, ok? Besides, it is not your business whether or not Mio gets to be hit, because you may _not_ hit her! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ritsu-sama…" Mercutio and Hayley said, hanging their heads, with their tails in between their legs.

"And _you_ Ritio! Why don't you try, I don't know, _**not**_trying to sound all mature and shit and being all annoying! Of course it would get on their fucking nerves, it gets on mine!"

"Ritsu! Why don't you try explaining this to them in a kinder way!" Mio shouted.

"Because, there are freakin' pissin' me off dammit!" Ritsu shouted, steam coming out of her head. "It didn't matter when you were dogs, but you're humans now, so try acting a little more like it! Or I will kick you _all_ out!"

The dogs all looked at her in fear, shaking a bit.

"You… you wouldn't _really_ kick us out, would you Ritsu-sama?" Mercutio said, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"I'll behave better so, please don't let it happen to us again." Hayley said, already crying a bit. She felt it go down her cheek and licked it. "What's this?"

"It's a tear, you idiot, you're crying." Ritio said, rather heartlessly.

"Ritio, _shut the __**fuck**__ up_!" Ritsu shouted, before turning to Hayley and Mercutio. "No, guys, I wont, but I really am going to have to teach you how to behave aren't I?"

"We'll learn, Ritsu-sama," Hayley said, wiping her eyes.

"As long as it makes you happy, we can do it!" Mercutio said, determined.

"Well, I don't care, because you are not _my_ master. Mio-sama is, so you don't get to decide if I leave or not." Ritio said, stepping behind Mio, with a defiant look on his face.

"_Oh_? F.Y.I., Ritio, this is _my_ house! I can kick whoever the _fuck_ I want out!" Ritsu shouted.

"No you cannot, right Mio-sama." Ritio said, turning to look at Mio.

"Uh… well Ritio, I cant believe I'm saying this but, actually this is _her_ house, she paid for it… so she could if she wanted to." Mio said, a bit angrily. Ritio looked struck. "I would defend you, of course, but Ritsu gets the last say…"

Ritio looked a bit beat for a second before he regained his composure.

"Whatever…" he said, a bit pout-ish.

Ritsu took a couple deep breaths to keep from yelling at him, and closed her eyes.

"Ok, guys, I'm sorry I yelled at you… I'll try not to do it from now on." Ritsu said, smiling.

"No, it's ok, we understand Ritsu-sama!" Mercutio said.

"Ritsu-sama did it because we were not behaving properly, we deserved it." Hayley said, with a nod.

"_You_ guys deserved it but _I_ did nothing wrong." Ritio said. The two former dogs turned around to scowl at him. Mio nudged him in the stomach and scolded him with a stare. "I mean, I'm sorry, I was not behaving properly.

"You know, when you guys were puppies, Ritio was always the hyper one, and you two would just hang out with me." Ritsu said, a bit nostalgically.

"Yep! We'd sit in the basement with you while you played the drums! Or watch videos of your favorite singers and bands." Hayley said, humming happily. "And I would sleep on the rug… that was a warm rug…"

"Those were some fun times, and then after you'd bring us outside and play fetch with both of us!" Mercutio said, grinning happily as he put his head on Ritsu's lap.

"Uh… sorry Mercutio, but that's kind of awkward when you're a human…" Ritsu said, laughing nervously. She saw Mio look angrily at them and snickered. "And someone's getting a bit jealous."

"I am not, have all the fun you want with him!" Mio huffed. "I have Ritio!"

Mio hugged Ritio's arm, and he smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, Mercutio and I are going to the bed room!" Ritsu said, starting to drag Mercutio with her, a look of excitement on his face.

"That is highly inappropriate." Ritio said.

"He's right, Ritsu!"

Ritsu raised an eyebrow at Ritio, as she saw a certain thing while she was turning to look at them.

"Whoa, come down there cowboy, she is not doing it with you, so put your pipe down," Ritsu snickered.

Ritio turned a bit red, as did Mio.

"Whoa, Ritio, better take off that saddle of yours, cause Mio's not riding it anytime soon."

"That-that's not what I was thinking!"

"Are you going to tell me it has a mind of its own?" Ritsu said. "And Hayley, that was pretty epic."

"But I swear Mio-sama, that is not what I was thinking about at all! It just… stood up on its own!"

"Mio, wouldn't this technically be, bestiality?"

"Ritsu, shut up! It's fine Ritio… it, uh, happens to… errr, boys you're age." Mio said.

"Don't be mean to them, joking like that." Hayley said, lazily. "Males take mating very seriously."

"Oh? Should we go find you two some nice poodles and have a bunch of little hybrid doggie-humans running around?" Ritsu said. Mercutio and Ritio both had a look of disgust.

"Oh god, not those _revolting _creatures!" Ritio cried, his upper lip curled in repugnance.

"If it was between Ritio and a poodle, I'd go with Ritio, and I don't roll that way." Mercutio said, shuddering in horror.

"You know, I was almost mounted by one, Ritsu-sama." Hayley said. "Awful guy he was."

"Thank god we came in time!" Ritio said.

"We sure gave that douche a run for his money, didn't we little bro." Mercutio said, scowling. "There was no way we were going to let that guy take our sis, was there."

"Not a chance," Ritio said.

"Awww that was definitely a brother bonding moment!" Ritsu said, grinning. "Hug!"

"Oh hells no," Mercutio said.

"We don't hug," Ritio said sourly.

"It's a masculinity thing," Hayley explained. "You know "I'm not a homo so I don't hug guys" kind of thing."

"YOU GUYS ARE HOMOPHOBES! How could you?" Ritsu said, pretending to cry.

"No, no Ritsu-sama, it would just be un-masculine of me to hug my brother." Mercutio said.

"Is that so… well if we ever send you to school, you're gonna have to hug some dude eventually…" Ritsu shrugged.

"Nope, not happening." Mercutio said.

"I am a male, we just don't do that." Ritio said.

"You were _dogs_, it's not like you could have hugged before." Ritsu said.

"Yes, but clearly from all of the images that come from the magic box show _females_ hugging." Ritio said.

"Never males hugging males, just females hugging females and males hugging females." Mercutio said, with a slight nod.

"They're wrong, ok?" Ritsu said, with a sigh. "Guys can hug."

"Whatever…" Ritio said.

"I'm sorry Ritsu-sama, but I'm going to have to not listen to you on this one." Mercutio said, guiltily.

"Tsk, tsk what a disrespectful little one you have turned out to be." Hayley said, teasingly. "Not even listening to your master anymore, what will happen if you turn into a stray? I'm sure some prostitute will take you in."

"What's a prostitute?" Mercutio asked, a confused look spreading on his face.

"Uh… a person… who, uhm," Mio stuttered.

"Yo, it's a bitch who fucks guys for a little cash on the side, ya heaaaar?" Ritsu said, pretending to be a pimp. Mio just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, the word bitch is offensive!" Hayley shouted.

"Huh…? Oh yeah! Sorry, sorry," Ritsu said, putting her hands together apologetically.

"Hey Ritsu," Mio said, stepping next to Ritsu. "Do you think maybe we should somehow teach them how to be more human?"

"I guess… but how…" Ritsu put a finger on her chin, thoughtfully. "OH I KNOW! C'mere guys!"

Ritsu led the kid/dogs into the living room. They looked around, their tails swishing back and forth.

"Alright, take a seat on the couch!" Ritsu commanded, and they all did so, Ritio a little hesitant.

"TV! Let's watch TV!" Hayley shouted, smiling.

"What's TV?" Ritio asked.

"It's that box, dumbass." Hayley said, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ritio shouted, getting ready to bite her.

"Oi! Ritio! If you attack someone again, I'm going to beat the fuck out of you!" Ritsu shouted.

"Ah, sorry Ritsu-sama…" Ritio said, sitting back down silently.

"Ok kids, you are going to watch TV. Not just any TV, but the show that constructs the very foundation of this country!" Ritsu said, turning on the TV. "SPONGEBOB!"

"Huh?" Ritio said.

"I love this show!" Hayley squealed happily.

"How does a sponge build the constitution of a country?" Mercutio asked.

"Just watch it!" Ritsu shouted, then ran back into the kitchen to find Mio leaning against the counter.

"Mio!" She shouted, and launched herself at Mio. Mio stumbled a bit as Ritsu grabbed her waist and kissed her. "Now we can have some alone time~"

"Ritsu, what if they come back?" Mio mumbled against Ritsu's mouth.

"I don't care… they're dogs," Ritsu said, tugging on the back of Mio's jeans.

"But I care! They're not dogs anymore!" Mio said, losing will power as Ritsu started to sweep her tongue against her bottom lip. Mio used everything in her to keep from moaning.

"Oh, come on, you definitely want to, too. We didn't get to yesterday, cuz I fell asleep." Ritsu said, trying to get Mio to open her mouth.

"I'm perfectly fine, I don't need to have sex every day," Mio argued, doing her best to keep her mouth closed.

"You're being mean, just let me do it!" Ritsu pouted.

Mio looked at her for a second, with half closed eyes and a parted mouth.

"Lock the door." Mio finally said in defeat.

"I already did when I came in here," Ritsu replied, as Mio moved her hands into Ritsu's hair. "So are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good…" Mio said, opening her mouth. Ritsu quickly slipped her tongue in and licked the roof of Mio's mouth. Mio couldn't help but giggle, because it tickled.

"Withu, thoth it! Thith thickles!" (Ritsu stop it, it tickles!) Mio said, giggling relentlessly. Ritsu continued doing it until Mio pulled Ritsu's hair back. She snickered into the kiss, as she began to kiss Mio passionately. Their breathing became loud and rugged.

Ritsu lowered her head and kissed Mio's neck. Mio moaned in response. Ritsu continued to kiss her neck as she expertly unbuttoned Mio's shirt and threw it on the floor.

[it gets sexual here… so uh… yeah… I'm not exactly the best at this but here it goes]

Ritsu reached behind Mio's back and undid her bra. Knowing Mio didn't like it when she stared, Ritsu just went right down to Mio's breasts and started licking her left nipple. Mio gave a rigid moan as Ritsu licked it long and hard. She began toying with Mio's other nipple with her hand. Ritsu sucked on her nipple and flicked her tongue across it. Mio have a slight grunt in return. Ritsu chuckled a little, causing Mio to moan, yet again.

Ritsu started undoing Mio's jeans buttons with her free hand, quickly. She yanked them off without moving Mio at all. Then she did the same with Mio's underwear. She used both of her hands and picked Mio up onto counter with a quick kiss.

"R-r-r-ritsu… we're going to get the coun…counter dirty…" Mio protested, her face red, panting heavily.

"I'll clean it up after," Ritsu said, moving down Mio's body, leaving a line of her saliva along her body.

"Some how I don't believe you… Mmmmmn~" Mio moaned as she felt Ritsu's tongue glide across her pussy. Ritsu licked Mio lightly, without applying any pressure.

"Ritsu, stop teasing me, or I'm going to- aaaaah~ that… feels… good~" Mio moaned as Ritsu pressed her tongue deeper. She licked Mio with as much force as she could earning herself loud moans and grunts. Mio wrapped her legs around Ritsu's head, then released her grip when she heard Ritsu grumble in pain.

"*ha ha ha*, Sorry *ha aaah~* Ritsu~" Mio said, trying to get it out in between her pants and moans. Ritsu stuck her tongue into Mio in response. She moved her tongue in and out of Mio, snickering a bit as she felt Mio put her finger in Ritsu's hair.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhut up," Mio managed out, in a slight growl. Ritsu could tell Mio was getting closer so she tried to go a bit faster. Then when she knew Mio was about to cum, she slowed down dramatically. Mio groaned in frustration. Ritsu then picked up the pace, causing Mio to gasp as she felt herself shudder. Ritsu kept going as Mio reached her peak and orgasmed all over her face. She continued for a few seconds, until she felt Mio calm down. She stood up and licked her face.

"Aw, delicious, I never get enough of it," Ritsu said, with a satisfied grin. Mio looked at her embarrassedly.

"We sh…should go check on them…" Mio said, still breathing heavily.

"What makes you think we're finished here?" Ritsu grinned. She quickly walked up to Mio and nipped her earlobe.

"Oh… come on… Ritsu," Mio said.

"Don't worry, you will, all over the counter." Ritsu said. Mio almost hit her, but Ritsu inserted her middle finger, causing Mio to lean over a bit and moan. Ritsu moved her single finger back and forth very slowly.

"Ritsu, stop fucking teasing me!" Mio growled.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Ritsu asked. "I wont know if you don't tell me."

"Yes, you… you do know, dammit Ritsu."

"But that takes the fun away from it," Ritsu said, with a chuckle. Her fingers decreased in speed.

"God, please just fuck me already Ritsu!" Mio snarled.

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Like soft, light, hard," Ritsu listed.

"God fuck me hard, Ritsu, I want it rough!" Mio growled, biting Ritsu in the shoulder.

"Whoa, I didn't expect to get quiet all _that_ but whatever you want!" Ritsu said. She put a second finger in, and started to move her arm with lightening speed.

_It's because she's a drummer that her hands can move so fast~_ Mio thought.

Mio moaned loudly, not even caring about the kids/dogs anymore.

"Ritsuu~ Oh god Ritsu~ Yessss, right there~ Ah, ah, faster~ No slower~ Harder, harder, faster~ Ah, ah, ah, Ritttttssuuuuuuuuuu~" Mio moaned.

"Hey, Mio have you ever considered dirty talk?" Ritsu asked huskily.

"No…" Mio grunted.

"Come on, do it for me," Ritsu pleaded.

"Ah, ah, whatever," Mio said. "God ritsu~ Fuck me harder, yeah~ Yeah, fuck my pussy~ Screw my fucking cunt, Ritsu, god that feels good, ah, ah, ah, ah~ Faster Ritsu, fuck my pussy faster, harder, harder, faster~" Mio said, moaning and panting. She felt herself getting close to her climax. Ritsu picked up the pace and jammed her fingers into Mio as hard as possible without injuring her. Suddenly she felt Mio clamp down on her fingers, making it hard to keep up the pace.

"~" Mio moaned, long and hard. Her breathing was rigid and she was shivering in pleasure.

"How was that?" Ritsu asked, slowly taking her fingers out.

"That was… wonderful, Ritsu, as… always…" Mio said, smiling down at her. Ritsu had her arms around her waist, holding her up to keep from falling.

"I'm glad, I work hard to perfect my techniques, you know." Ritsu said, with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as it's not with someone besides me," Mio said.

"Well…" Ritsu laughed.

Mio flashed her an angry look.

"Oh relax I'm not cheating on you, it's called _masturbation_ Mio." Ritsu laughed at Mio's expression.

"Anyways, go check on the… kids?"

"Don't need to," Ritsu said.

"Why not?"

"They're on the other side of the door, with their ears pressed against the door." Ritsu said. She laughed as she heard scuffling and a voice say "I told you so!"

"They… listened to it?" Mio said, horrified.

"Apparently… how about another round?" Ritsu said.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lol, I kinda realized through it that Hayley kinda speaking like I would…

Anyways, I remembered that from my previous story, ppl were always telling me to make it "M" so… I did, hope I lived up to ya'lls ex-a-peca-ta-shuns!

And on a more personal note… when I was in 5th grade I got into screamo… and then in 7th grade I stopped becuz I didn't want ppl to like make fun of me and now as I enter high school, I got back into it….

_Lay down your heaaaaaaaad_

_Sleep with me tonight!_

I love attack attack!


	2. Chapter 2

How many times a day do you wish that you were a freaking nocturnal, cuz I do all the time!

Anyways on with the story

(btw, I like, don't own K-ON, so don't sue meh!)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you serious?" Ritsu asked, mortified by the idea that Mio just suggested.

"Yes, I am. If they're going to be like this forever, they need to be educated!" Mio shot back.

"But they would have to start in, like, 2nd grade! They don't know enough!" Ritsu argued.

"Well, summer just started for most of the schools in the area, so I'll do my best to teach them everything," Mio said. "Besides, Hayley already knows practically everything."

"B-b-b-but, what if they don't blend in well with the kids? And what about their tails and ears?"

"You're pretty influential, get the school to let them wear hats, and they can keep their tails in their pants."

"Isn't it going to look really weird? We're 27 with 14 year old kids! I got you pregnant when you were 13? Oh god, _how_ am I going to face your _parents_?" Ritsu shouted.

"Ritsu! Shut up! You couldn't have gotten me pregnant because we're both girls! And we _"adopted"_ the three of them! They don't even look like us at all!" Mio retorted.

"Ah, details, details. I still think this is a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, rea-"

"I get it!" Mio shouted.

"Really, bad idea, but you're in charge of the parenting so… I guess." Ritsu said, with a sigh.

"Really?" Mio said, her face lighting up.

"Yes, you can send them to school…" Ritsu said.

"That's great! We should go tell them the news!" Mio said, excited.

"No, no, just wait thirty minutes, their divulging in human customs." Ritsu said, grasping Mio's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Their watching Shrek," Ritsu said, with a smile. "One of the greatest movies of all time!"

As if on cue, they heard the kids laughing in the other room.

"Haha! Donkey is the best!" Hayley laughed.

"See!" Ritsu said.

"So anyways, Ritsu, we have to figure this out." Mio said. "Are you making enough money to buy some school books from grades 3-8?"

"Of course I am, I'm making like a two thousand dollars every week." Ritsu said, triumphantly. "As long as they don't eat us out, we're good."

"Well then, how about I'll teach them for… 10 hours a day with two twenty minute breaks. We'll start at 5:30 and end at 3:00, and we'll still have weekends."

"Are you sure you can handle all that? And do you really think they can sit still that long? I think 8 hours on weekdays and 6 hours on weekends would be fine. Plus you get 7 more hours a week." Ritsu suggested, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"But when will I get time to spend with you…" Mio asked, shyly.

"We can just hire tutors, or get one of those cyber school things." Ritsu said, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't think they'd be able to cover that much amount of material in that little amount of time though."

"You're right… we'd have to ask the teachers to move rather quickly… they seem like smart kids though, I think they can handle it." Mio said.

"Alright! Let's test them!" Ritsu said, and walked into the living room. Mio followed her.

Ritsu walked up to the coffee table, grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Oi, Ritsu-sama, what was that for?" Hayley shouted, a look of distraught crossing her face.

"Yeah, it was getting to a good part, Ritsu-sama!" Mercutio huffed.

"…" Ritio just stared at her.

"Pop quiz!" Ritsu shouted, smacking her hands together. "2+2"

"4" they all said, in eerie unison, immediately.

"6+12?"

"18."

"2 x 6?"

"12."

"9 x 11?"

"99."

"if x + 12 = 24, what is x?"

"12."

"if 10 + x – y = 37, and y equals 14 what does x equal?"

"41."

"16th president?"

"Abraham Lincoln."

"Capital of Idaho?"

"Boise."

"Capital of India?"

"New Delhi."

"Newton's laws physics?"

"1st, every object continues in a state of rest, or motion, in a straight line at constant speed, unless it is compelled to change that state by forces exerted upon it." Hayley said, picking at her finger nail.

"2nd, the acceleration produced by a net force on an object is directly proportional to the magnitude of the net force, and is inversely proportional to the mass of the objects." Mercutio said, looking bored.

"3rd, whenever one object exerts a force on a second object, he seconds object exerts an equal and opposite force on the first object." Ritio said with a small yawn.

Ritsu and Mio stood in front of them in disbelief.

"How… how do you know all of this?" Ritsu shouted.

"History Channel, Discovery Channel, Animal Planet, and some of Mio-sama's old books." Ritio said.

"I think we should get them assessed," Mio said.

"I'll go call the public high school and get the entrance exams." Ritsu said, with a slightly blank look on her face. "Mio, I couldn't do that until… never. I didn't even know the answer to some of those questions."

"Ritsu, most of those were basic questions, it makes me wonder how you even passed high school." Mio said, with a sigh.

"What are you talking about, Ritsu-sama, Mio-sama?" Mercutio asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We are talking about… school." Mio said, hoping they would receive the news well.

They sat and stared at her for a second.

"What's school?" Ritio asked.

"You idiot, we've been watching TV and all this for so long, how do you not know what school is?" Hayley shouted.

"It's a place were you learn stuff, in rooms full of other people who are also learning things." Mercutio explained.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Ritio asked.

"No, Ritio, it's like textbook learning, with a teacher and 20 other kids in the same room, and scheduled time and stuff." Hayley said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you mean like on the TV? When all the people of those shows with kids our age go to?" Ritio asked, his ears bouncing up.

"Yes, now shut up, you're idiocy is really annoying me." Hayley groaned.

"Shut up! Its not like _I_ spend all my time reading stupid books and shit!" Ritio yelled.

"Whatever, go take your testosterone somewhere else." Hayley said, waving him away.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Ritio shouted.

"Hey, both of you shut the fuck up!" Mercutio growled. "Ritsu-sama and Mio-sama are telling us something, so we better listen!"

Ritio and Hayley looked at Mercutio for a second before slinking back into their seats, grumbling curses at each other. Mercutio shot them warning glances, and they silenced themselves.

"Ah, who's a mature little boy?" Ritsu said, petting Mercutio's head. Mercutio closed his eyes and started panting, with his tongue out.

"I'm not going to pet you if you do that…" Ritsu said, removing her hand.

"Sorry, instinct," Mercutio said, apologetically.

"It's all good, we just don't want to make the wifey jealous, ya know?" Ritsu said, sticking a thumb at Mio.

"Wha? I am not jealous! I'm just standing here!" Mio shouted.

"Aw, so you're not jealous even when I get stolen by a tall shouta?" Ritsu asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Ritsu, tall shouta's aren't supposed to exist." Mio said.

"You're avoiding the question," Ritsu said, humor glinting in her eye.

"Well, it's not like your going to be stolen from me right?"

"Oh, some one is quiet modest, aren't they?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

"We-well, we are married!" Mio said, turning a bit red.

"She's still like a high schooler, ain't she?" Ritsu said, with a snicker.

"It's better than being a _pre_-schooler, like _someone_." Mio huffed.

"You know that saying "girls just wanna have fun", dontcha?" Ritsu said, laughing.

"The amount of fun you have is enough for the entire country of Japan." Mio sighed.

"It's better than having no fun at all." Ritsu pointed out.

Mio just sighed and looked at her, annoyed.

"You know what, whatever, we still have business to take care of." Mio said.

"Oh Mio, I didn't know you wanted to continue last night," Ritsu purred.

"I don't! I mean well… maybe later, but we have things to do right now!"

"So you wanna repeat this morning?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow.

"What happened this morning?" Mio asked, confused.

"No, nothing, nothing," Ritsu said, waving the question away. "Obviously it wasn't important enough to make you remember, so it's fine, we'll just finish this."

"Ritsu, what are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll just go call the high school and then sulk for a little while, because my wife doesn't appreciate my actions!"

"What on earth… Oh!" Mio suddenly remembered. "You mean when you gave me a massage?"

"How could you not remember, I could see you were tense so I offered you a relaxing massage and she doesn't remember!" Ritsu turned to her and grinned. "Or was it that you were imagining something… inappropriate?"

"I-I-I, no! I mean, well you know, I kinda, no! Uhm, err…"

"Hey, Ritsu-sama…" Hayley said, raising a hand. "Remember we're in here. This is _kinda_ awkward for us three, especially those two, probably fantasizing about it now."

Sure enough, Ritio and Mercutio were sitting there, looking into space with small grins on their faces. Ritsu smirked and walked over in front of them, then snapped her fingers in their faces.

"Ah!" Mercutio gasped. "Wha?"

"Huh?" Ritio just looked dumbfounded.

"Well, aren't you two just a couple of perverts?" Ritsu purred. "If you want, maybe one day I'll letcha watch."

"Really?" Mercutio asked happily.

"Mercutio, shut up!" Ritio hissed.

"Ritsu! Don't tell them lies!" Mio growled.

"But I wasn't…" Ritsu pouted.

"It better have been a lie." Mio said, her eyes glowing a bit.

"But Mio at this age they have to have sex ed- OW!" Ritsu shouted, as Mio's fist made contact with her head. "I thought you were over this "sadist fetish" a while ago."

"It's not a fetish!" Mio shouted. "It's the only way to get you to shut up!"

"You could try "Ritsu, will you please be quiet?"." Ritsu suggested, rubbing the lump forming on her head.

"I have, Ritsu, and it never works." Mio said.

"I said you could _try_." Ritsu said, with a grin. "I didn't say you would get results."

"Baka!~" Mio shouted, before taking another swing at Ritsu.

It upset Hayley and Mercutio –more Mercutio- to see their beloved Ritsu-sama to be hit, but they had gotten used to it and no longer interfered. They understood at this point that it was merely a sign of affection between the two women, and there was nothing they could do to end it. Besides, Ritsu seemed to enjoy it sometimes.

"Hold on, I am not a masochist!" Ritsu shouted at the kids.

Whoa does she have ESP?

"Yeah sure why not? Dogs turned into kids in this!" Ritsu shouted at the air.

That's because its cool…

"Well, it'd be cool if I had ESP, but nooooooooooo, Ritsu just gets older!" Ritsu shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Everyone else stared at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not crazy!" Ritsu shouted.

Shut up Ritsu!

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

I just did, and I am your God!

"God my ass!"

I created your ass! Well technically Kakifly did, but I created your ass in this.

"Fuck you!"

Fuck you! You know what, hold on… hold on…

-rebuilding the fourth wall-

"Gee, that was weird!" Ritsu said. "Like… I just have an encounter with God."

"More like you were possessed." Mio said.

"Yeah, Ritsu-sama that was weird…" Hayley said, an eyebrow raised in alarm.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, I need to go make some phone calls for ya kids." Ritsu said, taking her cell phone out of her pocket and walking into the dining room.

The kids looked at Mio, who broke into a cold sweat.

"Uh… so…"Mio said nervously.

"Shouldn't you tell us what school is like?" Hayley said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Oh! Well, high school… is an amazing place." Mio said, with a smile. "That's where Ritsu and I started the K-ON club at our school, and we made some really good friends, who we still talk to now and again."

"That's where you two hooked up, right?" Hayley said.

"Wh-wh-where did you l-learn that phrase?" Mio said, alarmed.

"TV," Hayley said, with a shrug. "Some teenagers were sayin' it."

"Well… I guess it's fine, you guys are teenagers…" Mio said, trying to remember if she talked like that in high school. "I guess kids do it now-a-days."

"I'm pretty sure Ritsu-sama told us that she used to talk like it to, since we asked her if it was an ok phrase." Mercutio said.

"Yeah, along with "yeah man let's hit that hoe", and "I'm gonna bang you so hard you cant walk for a week!" she said that they were completely fine." Hayley said, laughing because she was the only kid that got it and Mio was turning red all the way to her ears.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted.

"Honey, I'm on the phone," Ritsu said, her head popping from behind the wall for a second.

"What on earth of you teaching them?" Mio shouted, anyways.

"Ssssh, you're going to interrupt me!" Ritsu said, with a small smirk as she disappeared again.

"What the hell is she thinking anyways?" Mio grumbled.

"You were telling us about high school, Mio-sama…" Ritio said, keeping a straight face but his ears bouncing up and down and his tail wagging in anticipation gave it away.

"Oh… well, you can join clubs and play sports, and excel academically…" Mio started.

All of them made a face at the last part.

"But in two years, you have to start thinking about college, I think. I don't remember if the Americans have four or three years…" Mio said.

The kids made a face again, Hayley especially with a look of disdain, which surprised Mio a bit since she was the smartest.

"But for the most part, it's fun. You'll make new friends, and get to do a lot of enjoyable things for the next four years. My high school years were probably some of the best of my life." Mio said, smiling happily.

"Yeah, especially when you and Ritsu started fu-" Hayley started.

"NO!" Mio shouted, her hand out. "My high school life was still good without the… you know."

"No, Mio-sama, I don't." Ritio said, confused.

"She means, before they started fucking like bunnies, ya know? Screwing, sex, fuck, mating, *ha ha ha*" Hayley said, imitating the panting noise.

"Oh, um…" Ritio turned a bit red while Mercutio had a peculiar look on his face, as if day dreaming. Hayley smirked.

"Perrrvvv~" She purred. Her ears bounced up and down and her tail wagged back and forth in amusement.

Mercutio was to busy fantasizing about god knows what (oh and does she _know_). Hayley just sat there, cross armed and bouncing her foot up and down on her leg. Mio and Ritio promptly turned red as they realized why Mercutio was out of it.

Finally Mercutio shook his head and mumbled, "I wonder when Ritsu-sama's going to get me that tape…?"

"What… tape?" Mio asked.

"Huh? Ohh uhm…" Mercutio thought for a second. "The one… uh… Looney Toons!"

"Yeah, if Looney Toons involves-" Ritio started.

"Shut up!" Mercutio growled. Ritio just shrugged.

"Involves what?" Mio pushed.

"You and Ritsu, ya know, all the above." Hayley said, with a sly look on her face. Mio turned a strange shade of reddish-blue.

"Mio-sama, are you ok?" Ritio asked, about to jump up and help.

"No, she's just embarrassed and intensely mad at Ritsu, that there just didn't a color that can show up on her face accurately enough." Hayley said.

"Really?" Mercutio said.

"Ready… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BOOOM!" Hayley said, just as Mio had steam coming out of the top of her head.

"RITSU!" she shouted, storming off into the kitchen.

"What?" Ritsu said, looking around the corner, a look of fear as she saw Mio. "Oh crap! I told you not to tell her Mercutio, it was a joke!"

"What was a joke, huh?" Mio growled, as she reached Ritsu.

"Uh… noth- gwaag!" Ritsu choked out, as Mio lifted her up but her collar. "Haha, look déjà vu…?"

"Ritsu, I'm not laughing." Mio said, with a serious look on her face.

"*cough* yeah, I can, uh, see that…" Ritsu said, turning a bit blue. "Do you think you could *gwaaagc* let me down?"

"I'm not sure yet, maybe I should keep you up there for another 10 seconds." Mio said, a dark aura hovering over her head.

"Or… or, you could just hit me." Ritsu suggested.

"No, I don't think you'll learn if I do that, so I'm just going to chill like this."

"You don't have strong enough arms, you'll have to let me down soon." Ritsu said.

"You'd be surprised, Ritsu."

Ritsu tried to pry Mio's hands away, to not avail. Finally she sighed.

"I didn't want to resort to this, but you made me." Ritsu said. "Hayley, do it!"

"What are you…" Mio said. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Hayley wearing a zombie mask.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mio screamed, dropping Ritsu and running away into a corner. "I didn't see it, I didn't see it, I didn't see it, I didn't see it…"

"Good job, kid." Ritsu said, fist bumping with Hayley.

"No problem, Ritsu-sama." Hayley said, with a smile.

"Alright, I've got to go comfort my wife…" Ritsu said. Ritsu took a seat next to Mio and wrapped her hands around her.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Ritsu soothed her, running a hand through her hair.

"That was mean Ritsu."

"Well, you were choking me."

"Because you offered to give Mercutio a video of us having sex!"

"I was joking, but I guess he took it seriously. Besides, if he had really wanted to see us that badly, he would've already peeked in our room."

"Oh my god, what if he has?"

"Mio, they haven't alright? I would've noticed."

"Somehow I feel like you wouldn't really do anything about it."

"Well, if their gonna see sex, they might as well see it done right!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I mean, you know with the super hot girl, who has super hot moans, who looks even more super hot when she's covered in sweat and panting, with the kinda cool guy giving it to her." Ritsu said, with a smile. Mio turned bright red and hit Ritsu on the head.

"Hey Mio… Let's do it." Ritsu suddenly said, after a few moments of silence.

"Wh-wh-what?" Mio spluttered at Ritsu's sudden words. (I don't know if splutter is actually a word, but Word says it is…)

"C'mon… please?" Ritsu asked.

"Not on the kitchen floor!" Mio hissed.

"Of course not!" Ritsu said, picking Mio up and bringing her into the dining room. "On the table!"

"No!" Mio growled.

"Why not?"

"Because, what if they walk in?"

"They wont, they can hear us from where they are."

"That's not any better!"

"Mio, they're dogs, they can hear us no matter what." Ritsu rolled her eyes. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Hayley shouted from the living room.

"See?" Ritsu snickered as a look of mortification passed on Mio's face. Mio glared at her for a second before pushing her away.

"Oi, what was that for?" Ritsu said, as she stumbled back. Mio hopped off the table and stared at Ritsu for a second, before walking away.

"We'll just have to wait until they're not in the house." Mio said, stubbornly.

"Oh coooome oooooooon!" Ritsu shouted, following her.

"No."

"God, I need summer to end." Ritsu groaned.

.

.

.

.

So… just in case you were wondering, here are the kids results on they're tests

Hayley- 100%

Mercutio- 95%

Ritio- 94%

.

.

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER SCHOOL STARTS! Making friends and shit, ya know? Sports and shit.

Sorry this took so long guys, there been a lot going on and I had to fix my computer. Its all good for now tho.


End file.
